I Found You
by GaramMerica
Summary: Sesungguhnya Kira hanya berada di sana karena harus, namun ia tidak tahu kenapa. Ia hanya punya satu tujuan, menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang.


**I Found You**

Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to its owner: SUNRISE, BANDAI, and its creators

No material profit taken from this.

Family/Mistery

K+

Warning: One Shot. AU. Cliff hanger.

.

* * *

**I Found You**

Ritsu-ken

* * *

.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu bersandar di sebuah dinding bata bercat krim yang usang. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan dalam-dalam ke kantung jaketnya. Ia tenggelamkan dagunya sebisa mungkin ke dalam kerah jaketnya yang sebenarnya tidak cukup tinggi. Sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak merasa kedinginan. Udara hangat musim panas paling tidak masih cukup melindunginya dari lingkungan luar.

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit. Gedung-gedung tinggi dengan lampu-lampu kuning dan putih yang masih menyala menyembunyikan sebagian bintang-bintang dan cahaya bulan yang ia rindukan. Suara kendaraan dan klakson yang bersahut-sahutan, langkah terburu-buru yang terus bergema dari berbagai sisi jalan, serta orang-orang yang sibuk berbicara dengan telepon genggam mau pun musik yang terdengar dari _headphone _atau _earphone _mereka pun seharusnya mengganggunya. Ya, dia merasa terganggu tapi, bukan keributan itu yang mengganggunya. Pemuda itu melirik sedikit ke arah sebuah keluarga yang baru saja melintas di depannya. Seorang pria parauh baya yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan ponselnya dan seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang sebenarnya sudah tertata sempurna. Seorang anak perempuan yang berusia sekitar lima tahun hanya sibuk membuat bola gelembung dari permen karet di mulutnya sedangkan tangan kanannya terjalin dengan tangan sang ibu.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Apa memang kota ini begitu 'dingin'? Tidak ada yang memerhatikan pemuda itu sama sekali. Ia bersin. Mungkin memang kaos cokelat lusuh dan jaket kelabu yang mulai pudar warnanya bukanlah penampilan yang menarik perhatian orang. Jemari kecokelatan pemuda itu meraba sebentar lubang kecil di celana bagian lututnya. Oh, ya, ia harus menjahitnya jika tidak ingin kedinginan saat cuaca berubah nanti. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia sama sekali tidak punya uang. Baiklah, dia memang memliki beberapa lembar uang dan sejumlah koin, tapi ia harus menghabiskannya dengan hati-hati jika ingin bertahan hidup.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan mengingat-inget pesan ibunya dulu sebelum ia datang ke kota ini. Ia ingat betul sang wanita dengan fisik yang tak terlalu berbeda darinya memegang kedua bahunya erat dan menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan raut cemas. Rambut cokelat panjangnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya bahkan tak ia gubris. Saat tangan pemuda itu hendak menyeka rambut sang ibu—ia menyukai wajah cantik ibunya—wanita itu menggoyang bahunya dengan cepat dan berhasil menarik perhatian sang anak yang sempat teralihkan. _"Kira, fokus._"

Kira pun menurunkan tangannya yang sudah setengah terulur dan menatap sang ibu dengan patuh. Meski sudah berusia enam belas tahun, pikirannya masih polos dan mudah teralihkan. Mungkin itu karena ia lebih sering mengunci diri di kamar saat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar dan memutuskan untuk tidak terus menerus memusingkan hal itu. Wanita itu melanjutkan, _"Kau harus menemukannya."_

Pemuda beriris _amethys _itu kembali membuka matanya. Masih terlihat di depan sana, suasana yang ramai namun terasa sepi dan dingin. Ia tak punya apa-apa dan tidak ada yang ia kenal di sini. Bagaimana dan darimana ia mulai mencari?

"_Suatu saat nanti, akan datang waktunya untukmu pergi dari sini. Kau akan tahu kapan."_

Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya tanpa sadar. Ia menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Nah, ini tidak semudah yang ia kira. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menunaikan tugasnya. Pemuda itu berdiri tegak dan mulai membaur dalam kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. "Mungkin aku akan tidur di stasiun malam ini," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"_Saat aku mati, kau harus segera pergi."_

.

* * *

Ini sudah hari kelima dan Kira belum mendapatkan apa pun. Ia sudah puas diusir oleh penjaga stasiun, petugas kebersihan taman, atau pemilik toko saat ketahuan menumpang tidur di halaman atau kursi mereka. Biasanya ia hanya akan meminta maaf dan berlalu tanpa memusingkan hal itu lama-lama. Sejujurnya ia hanya bingung, kenapa orang-orang di sini rasanya lebih sensitif terhadap hal-hal kecil dan cepat marah? Di tempat asalnya justru orang-orang akan menawarkan selimut dan minuman hangat saat menemukan tunawisma singgah sementara di tempat mereka.

Ia mengambil sekaleng teh dingin dari kotak pendingin yang diletakkan di depan sebuah kios kecil. Pemuda itu merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa keping koin sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang penjaga kios. Kira duduk di kursi yang diletakkan di samping kotak pendingin itu dan membuka kalengnya.

Sinar matahari menyengat terik membuat kulitnya yang sedikit kecokelatan semakin terbakar. Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkannya di samping sebelum menegak minumannya pelan-pelan. Kaos itu terlihat basah di bagian kerah dan punggung. Kira memutar-mutar sisi kaleng untuk menyebarkan sensasi dingin di permukaan kulit tangannya. Ia teringat dengan sang ibu. Di musim panas seperti ini biasanya ia akan menyajikan beberapa potong semangka dan membuatkannya es serut yang menggunung di atas mangkuk. Mereka akan sibuk bertukar cerita di meja makan sembari menunggu sang ayah pulang saat sore—jika hari itu adalah Minggu. Perasaan sesak mulai merambat di dadanya. Ia merasa sepi. Paling tidak meski kedua orang tuanya sering bertengkar, ia tahu mereka _ada di sana, di sekitarnya, _dan ia tidak sendirian. Ia memang tidak begitu menyukai ayahnya yang suka berkata keras pada Ibu, tapi ia juga tidak membencinya.

Ya, meski ia tidak menangis dan tidak datang di acara pemakaman sang ayah, bukan berarti ia membencinya. Ia hanya tidak bisa.

Ia meneguk tehnya lagi dan merasa sedikit tenang saat sensasi dingin merambati kerongkongannya. Yah, mungkin ia akan mengunjungi makam Ayah suatu saat nanti. Ia yakin makamnya pasti tidak jauh dari makam Ibu, mungkin di sebelahnya? Ia akan membawa_nya _ikut serta. Oh, mungkin membawakan bunga lily tidak buruk—jika ia masih punya uang. Tidak perlu sebuket, setangkai juga tak apa. Oh, tapi apakah tidak apa-apa membawakan bunga lily untuk ziarah? Ia menggeleng cepat, ia tidak peduli, ibunya menyukai lily dan ia akan membawakannya setangkai—sebuket jika perlu. Oh, bukankah gadis yang ia cari adalah orang kaya? Ya, ya, ia bisa memintanya meminjamkan sebagian uang dulu. Untuk ayahnya ... mungkin ia akan membawakan _laptop _atau kertas? Tunggu dulu, meski Ayah lebih sering berkutat dengan barang-barang itu, ia rasa bukan berarti ayahnya menyukainya, seperti Ibu menyukai lily. Kira menepuk kedua tangannya sekali. Ah! Benar juga! Ia akan membawakannya sebotol teh Jepang saja, ia ingat sang ayah pernah bilang ingin mencobanya—yah, meski ia tidak bisa lagi mencobanya, sih.

Semilir angin hangat menerpa wajahnya, bersamaan dengan suara gemercing lonceng kecil yang digantung di atap-atap teras kios. Pemuda itu kembali merasa sepi. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Ia masih belum mendapat petunjuk apa pun atas pencariannya. Ia sudah berusaha menanyakannya pada beberapa orang yang ia temui di jalan, tapi reaksi yang ia dapat hanya omelan atau gelengan kepala. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat seorang nenek yang ia temui di jalan memberinya sekantong biskuit setelah menunjukkan selembar foto gadis berambut pirang yang ia cari. Ia ingat senyum manis nenek itu yang meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membantu dan mengomentari sedikit rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan bajunya yang agak kotor. Mereka berdua sempat tertawa karena sang nenek tiba-tiba menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya yang mulai keriput dan Kira mau tak mau harus menunduk cukup lama agar sang nenek dapat menggapai rambutnya dengan lebih mudah. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Ah, ternyata masih ada orang baik di kota ini.

Tapi ... tetap saja ... Kira rasanya hampir gila kalau membayangkan keadaan ini berlanjut terus sampai beberapa minggu, bulan, atau bahkan tahun ke depan tanpa petunjuk dan perkembangan. Petunjuk yang ia dapat hanya selembar foto dan sebuah nama. Bagaimana ia harus mencari seorang gadis berambut pirang di kota sebesar ini dengan ratusan-ribu-entah-berapa gadis berambut pirang? Rasanya ia ingin bercerita—mencurahkan segala pikirannya—pada sang ibu, atau nenek baik hati itu, namun tak bisa. Tentu saja ia takkan mungkin bicara pada ibunya lagi dan ia tidak enak hati untuk menyita lebih banyak waktu si nenek yang sangat berharga.

Baru sebulan berlalu sejak kepergian sang ibu dan dua minggu sejak kabar kematian ayahnya sampai di telinganya. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa, tidak punya tempat tinggal, dan kini ia berada di kota yang sama sekali asing baginya. Jika hal ini berlangsung lebih lama, ia yakin rasa kesepian yang perlahan merambat namun pasti bisa membunuhnya.

"Siapa pun ... tolong aku," ucapnya pelan dengan kepala bersandar pada dinding kayu kios yang hangat. Ia mulai mengucapkan sedikit doa agar Yang Kuasa paling tidak memberinya petunjuk lebih banyak, atau seseorang yang bisa membantunya.

Setelah puas menatap awan-awan yang melayang tenang dalam diam seolah ikut mengabaikannya seperti kota ini, Kira menghabiskan tegukan terakhir tehnya sebelum memasukkan kaleng itu ke keranjang sampah. Ia berdiri sambil mengambil jaketnya dan bersiap untuk pergi—entah kemana—saat tawa-tawa nyaring terdengar beberapa meter dari depannya. Pemuda itu mendongak dan melihat sekumpulan gadis SMA yang memakai seragam sekolah pendek musim panas berjalan menghampiri kios tempatnya berteduh.

Pemuda itu membelalak. Dengan cepat ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengumpat—_maaf, Bu_—saat tidak menemukan apa pun. Ia kembali merogoh kantung jaketnya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto yang menampilkan wajah seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek yang sedang menyeringai tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya difoto. Ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan membandingkan sosok di foto itu dengan wajah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memilih minuman dari kotak pendingin di depannya.

_Itu dia!_

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu berdiri tegak sekaligus memberi ruang pada teman-temannya yang lain untuk memilih minuman mereka. Gadis itu menyadari seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan bertubuh kurus yang berdiri tiga meter di sampingnya. Gadis itu menautkan alisnya saat mendapati pemuda itu terus-menerus menatapnya dan melihat ke arah selembar kertas di tangannya bergantian.

Saat mata keduanya akhirnya bertemu, gadis itu harus mengakui ia cukup terkejut. Pemuda bermata violet itu tersenyum sangat lembut padanya. Perhatian gadis itu tidak lagi tertuju pada penampilan lusuh pemuda itu melainkan wajahnya—tidak—matanya. Mata itu terlihat sangat bersinar dan senyumnya terasa begitu tulus. Ia terlihat ... bahagia?

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, adikku," ucap sang pemuda pelan.

Gadis itu yakin pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengatakan sesuatu namun ia tidak bisa menangkap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Belum sempat ia bertanya, pemuda itu lebih dulu berbalik dan pergi ke arah berlawanan sambil menyampirkan jaketnya di bahu kanan dan menghilang di tikungan jalan.

* * *

.

Suka banget sama lagu Midnight Starlight - Jason Walker dan rasanya pengen buat fanfic yang mirip-mirip suasananya dengan lagu itu. _Song fic_? _I don't know. _

Jangan bombaridir saya dengan fic-fic MC saya yang lain yang belum _update_ #berlindung. Mencari selingan sekali-kali gak apa-apa, kan? #berdalih.

_Yap, thanks for reading and sorry if it's random. Every critics or comments are accepted._

_Have a good day!_


End file.
